Oboro Myrddin
|status= Alive |species= Druid |gender= Male |affinity= Imitation |age= |birthday= October 9th |sign= Libra |height= 179 cm |weight= 71.3 kg |blood= O- |eyes= Purple/Pink |hair= Orange |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Azure Deer |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} nicknamed the "Implacable Emperor", Is a member of the Azure Deer Magic Squad and is a man often praised for his prodigious abilities and his great and vast intelligence and political prowess. Appearance Oboro is a very lean yet well-built, handsome young man and is considered very attractive by both women and men, He Posses medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose and, he possesses the pointed elf ears and tanned skin (albeit slightly tanned) that most members of the Elf and Druid Tribe possesses and is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". One of his most striking features is his skin tone that hold a very unique shade it is a slight pale yet tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a bio-luminescence pale golden bronze color which makes him appear almost as if he is glowing, both features he inherited from both his Elven heritage steaming from his Maternal Grandfather and his Druid Heritage from his Father. Due to his genetic disposer of being a descendant of a Druid and his early upbringing from his foster father, as well as in part to his strict and brutal training regiment, Oboro's body has developed to the peak of its capability which is shown through his compact and defined Biceps, Triceps, Pectoral, Back and Leg muscles all which are brimming with strength capable of superhuman deeds. Other than his good looks and unique skin tone, Oboro's most striking feature are his very unique and Mysteriously, hypnotically beautiful eyes, possible due to his Grandfather bodily enhancements done on himself, his very own enchantments and his Druid/Elven heritage mixing and improving his genetic makeup adapting and strength of genes which resulted in a beautiful mixture of Purple and pink shaded pupils and irides which contain a white, cross pattern situated on pure creamy lavender on the outer iris and holds slitted pupils giving them a beautiful yet demonic look and makes them appear to glow in the right light. He is dressed in fanciful white, black, and red robes and wears simple boots. His most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure, particularly the Japanese deity . During his time Training with with foster father he wore a black-sleeved and Brown robe like tunic that holds a split that starts from his waist down being held together by a silver clipped buttons with a gold neck brooch on the front just below his throat, and a long grey sleeveless cloak atop it all with two golden emblems on his Shoulders, Under this he sported a grey sleeveless long high collard vest and a pair of black pants that are tucked into a pair of calf length back boots. He has a pair of small golden earrings on each ear and wears a golden ring on his left middle finger, to finish off his look he wears a gold "V" Shapes crown atop his head. After Leading the revolt that exiled the Former Royalty of the Head of house his attire changes drastically as well as he now wears A long black sleeveless long best under a brown almost maroon colored long sleeved robes, over this he wore a rustic colored armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, stomach and back on top all this is a long black Cloak. For this lower attire he wears a pair of snug black pants tucked into a pair of metal boots that's are covers by metal Greaves. To finish off his look he wears his usual golden crown and earrings however his ring is replaced by a pair of Black Gloves and a loose black belt around his wait holding Ashura in place at his hip. It is revealed that sometime during his rise to power He has gained many Druid-style tattoos on his arms and back that emits a strange glow. Personality Battle Prowess Overview GS Full1.png|Oboro using the Druid combat Style Enchamtment. God O.png|Oboro Defeats the leaders of a Revolt against him. Physical Skills *'Excessive Strength:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Heightened Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Monstrous Durability:' *'Incredible Endurance & Stamina:' *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Magic *'Overwhelming Magical Power:' Oboro is widely noted to be a man of Immense magical power often being described as a Man beloved by itself...... Oboro_Magic.png|Oboro exerting his Magical Prowess. Oboro *' ': With this branch of Magic, Oboro is able to able to copy and memorizing almost any form of magic he comes acronn, with near-perfect accuracy with the exception of and , enabling him to utilize spells of various elements with the power of his spells being able to match those of the original spell. Earth Magic.png|link=Colliding Earth|Imitation Magic: Colliding Earth Wind Magic.png|link=Gale Force|Imitation Magic: Gale Force Water Magic.png|link=Aqua lagoon|Imitation Magic: Aqua lagoon Fire Magic.png|link=Wild Fire|Imitation Magic: Wild Fire Light magic.png|link=Holy Breath|Imitation Magic: Holy Breath Dark Magic.jpg|link=Dark Abyss|Imitation Magic: Black Hole Lightning_Magic.png|link=Lightning Sphere|Imitation Magic: Lightning Sphere *' ': Being a considered a secondary magic by Oboro, he mainly utilizes this magic to weapon's and creature's to help him in battle. Through this magic Oboro is able to Summon his Four Divne Beasts. Golem.png|link=Gaia's guardian|Gaia's Guardian Crow.jpg|link=Guilty Crow|Guilty Crow Hare.jpg|link=Mad Hare|Mad Hare Gryphon.jpg|link=Bemused King|Bemused King Scythe.jpg|link=Scythe of the Dammed|Scythe of the Dammed Oboro_Eye.png|link=SDivinity Third Eye|Divinity Third Eye *'Sensory Magic': By utilizing Sensory magic Oboro is able to easily track a target by getting a feel for their Mana signature. Combining this with his enhanced Reflexes gives Oboro a makeshift Sixth sense which allows him to "Perceive the movements of another person". Low Sensory.png|link=Low Sensory|Low Sensory High Sensory.png|link=High Sensory|High Sensory Divinity Third Eye.png|link=Grand Sensory|Grand Sensory Dodge.png|link=Divine Sensory|Divine Sensory *'Hellfire Magic': Oboro Utilizes this Unique and deadly form of magic that is able to generate and manipulate the mythical flames of Hell itself, as a means to disguise his true magic due to the bad stigma associated with it. Claws of Hades.jpg|link=Claws of Hades|Claws of Hades Umbra.png|link=Sin of the First Devil|Sin of the First Devil Demonic Banishment.png|link=Black Salamander|Black Salamander Unholy Blade.jpg|link=Unholy Armory|Unholy Armory Rage of Anubis.jpg|link=Death God's Contempt|Death God's Contempt *' ': Oboro uses Reinforcement Magic to cover for his enhanced physical abilities. Lucilfer's Armor.jpg|link=Devil Armory|Devil Armory LightDark.jpg|link=Lucilfer's Seal|Lucilfer's Seal Misc. Skills *'Enhanced Regeneration:' *'Limited ': *'Great Magic Power Control': *'Proficient Strategist and Tactician': *'Mastery Swordsmanship': Equipment *' ': Oboro possesses a -leaf clover grimoire, which is able to copy the spells of other grimoires. *'Ashura': Oboro is the weilder of te Druid Blade Ashura, a beautiful two handed double edged sword which he dubbed Ashura, It has an eight-petaled design guard and a somewhat elaborate hilt and a red tassel at the end. The blade itself is emerald green, with a wavy design and seven glowing points spread evenly across it; these design gives off a faint green glow. Oboro’s Grimorie.jpeg|Oboro's Grimoire. Oboro's sword.jpg|The Druid Blade Ashura. Notable Quotes Trivia References Category:Jakyou Category:Ninshū